That Day Has Come
by Bad Bludd
Summary: Crossover from Left 4 Dead to Resident Evil. Continues story of Jack Wilkes and the other characters. Expect major characters. Read this only if you know what Surviving Another Day is about.
1. Chapter 1

The World Stopped

Prologue

Phoebe Rollins entered her apartment room and looked out of the window. The city of Leland was beautiful at night. She took off her coat and laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and reminisced a little. Violent images resides in her mind and faint memories of Jack Wilkes came back to her. Tears started to form in her eyes. Her new position in a security developmental team granted her to remain with her closest of friends. It was formed for protecting civilians from biohazard-created material that happened in the previous year. Its motives were to eliminate any type of life form contaminated by the virus. She went back to the window and heard a knock on the door. If only she could of saved the tragic survivor named Jack. He was the main reason Phoebe joined the organization. She liked his sense of bravery and don't die attitude. The knockings turned more into bangs. Getting irritated, Phoebe walked to the door and opened it. She saw her visitor was garbed only in a black clothing. He reached out to her and fell on the floor. His hood covered his face entirely. Phoebe gasped and picked him up. She put the unknown male on the bed and waited silently by his side. His skin was pale with scars of past battles. Phoebe reached over to his hood hesitantly and removed the hood. She jumped back in terror as the body in front of her was Jack Wilkes. On his coat was the insignia of the B.S.A.A.


	2. Chapter 2

Mayhem Follows …

Jack Wilkes opened his eyes and uttered out a painful gasp. His arms were burning from all the lacerations caused from the fall. Large amount of splinters were in the back side of his body. Phoebe watch in horror as Jack suffered endlessly on her bed. White nubs protruding out his legs told of his broken bones. Jack's cries turned more calmer and settled. His eyes suddenly closed and it appeared he was sleeping.

Phoebe didn't know what to do. The B.S.A.A were competitors of her organization. The policies were to report Bio-Organic Weapons if sited. Jack tested from his reaction to be one of the infected. He was breathing calming and normal which was odd. It appeared to her that her medical skills are to be sought after. During her training, Phoebe excelled at medic training. She patched Jack up: placing bandages on his cuts, endlessly removing splinters from his back, and placed his legs in a splinter. Jack's skin had more color now and his cuts already scabbed over. All over his body, wounds started to disappear. Phoebe then heard screams echoes throughout the city. She looked out the window and notices puff of smoke forming at the crowded districts of the area. "We have to get out of here, Phoebe," said Jack gruffly "its not safe here." Phoebe turned back to see Jack already ready to leave. He had a calm posture that she recognized during the first time they met. She nodded and got her pistol from the drawer. They both exited the apartment door for the journey ahead.

Jack's mind was racing. The automatic rifle hiding in his cloak was resting on his back while the magnum laid inside it's holster. The indulge to kill once again presented itself in his mind. For some reason, Jack didn't succumb to the feeling and didn't turn into one of those infected. He healed quicker and was faster in reaction. He looked at Phoebe as they entered her car. She changed greatly and knew that it'll be a hard time eliminating her. It smelled good with a hint of cinnamon. He laid back looking at the city and remembering the decision he made. The objective for visiting Phoebe was to recruit her and others into eliminating members of counter B.O.W. organizations such as from the B.S.A.A. He got the cloak from a member of that organization after killing the scientists experimenting on the infected a year ago after falling from the helicopter. He read reports from the scientists' camps that organizations will be formed to counter B.O.W to gain "profits" from ailing countries. 'Sure it was a healthy endeavor, but after the incident with the loose virus at my city I'm not letting this happen again.' thought Jack. His employer was Albert Wesker, the main creator of STARS. Wesker offered the freedom of this frivolous system of the undead attacking and profiting organizations taking money from under the table. Jack looked up and noticed a large building complex with the words, GEMZ. The windows were shattered while flames poured out. Jack then closed his eyes for the coming battles.

Soon gunfire was heard from the city. Jack opened his eyes and noticed that Phoebe was gone. He got out of the car and upholstered his pistol. The cold steel laid perfectly in his hand and out as the laser beam told where to aim. The surroundings were comprised of an alleyway. Jack suddenly saw Phoebe enter a building and he ran toward her. As he reached the mouth of the alleyway a dark figure appeared out of the darkness. Its decomposing hands reached out to him as it lunged. With quick reflexes, Jack let loose two bullets that flew in the air with a whistle. He heard bones crunch as the hot metals entered its now dead foe's head. Soon he heard sounds of laughter come from behind him. Jack sprinted to the door Phoebe entered and closed it. Pure darkness was enveloping the room as he walked up the stairs to a well light room. He peaked in the room and saw a whole room full of agents. They all had the insignias of B.S.A.A. on their backs. The impulse to kill, this time, took control as he took out his upgraded automatic rifle and made sure it was full. He once again look in the room and jumped out of his cover with his gun. He pulled the trigger.

Phoebe entered the building after noticing the Infected develop a more strategize way of attacking. She ran up the stairs and opened the door. People she knew were conversing to each other and she walked up to the computer. She saw the whole area was swarming with Infected. New infected were things walking on all fours that were blind and had long tongues. "Hey Phoebe, what you doing?" said Rick, one of her fellow squad members. "I have things to do Ricky, I have no time to waste." whispered Phoebe. Rick nodded and walked over to the elevator. Phoebe then ran toward the elevator and entered it with Rick. They disappeared as the steel doors closed. She laid her back against the wall and let out a sigh. She then noticed that she left Jack passed out in the car. As soon as she reached the administration level on the thirty-first floor, gunshots echoed through the stairs. Suddenly a lurking figure came out of the building. Its body was similar to the Tank she had fought off a year ago but it had a normal beef up human form. It was dressed in a trench coat and had on its badge N-35. It raised up its standard size shotgun and fired the bullets. Phoebe felt a tackle from her left as she fell to the ground. "Come on Phoebe it's an Infected, we have to leave!" Rick said as he was laying on top of her. They both got up and as they left Phoebe saw a picture of man on the computer labeled Albert Wesker.

As they ran throughout the office complex they reached the helipad. Its huge platform cradled a transport helicopter. Rick got in and started the engine. The whirring of blades was heard and Phoebe checked the helicopter thoroughly. No traces of Infected thought Phoebe. She sat next to Rick and wondered if Jack is alive or not.

Two more bodies of B.S.A.A. dropped dead on floor. Jack walked over the bodies and noticed the Infected were now in the building. Three more agents flew down the stairs and once they had Jack pulled out his magnum. He pulled the trigger and three bullets flawlessly killed the agents. Jack finally reached the thirty-first floor and opened the door. He checked the hallway and noticed a bulk of a man coming toward him. Jack took out his pistol and let out a full clip on the Infected. The eight bullets entered the target easily with the sounds of flesh exploding. It still walked over to him with its shotgun raised toward him. It pulled the trigger and a hail of bullets entered Jack. Jack flew back into a cubicle and hit his head. Blood spurted out of his wounds and his mouth. The Infected walked toward him and picked Jack up. It brought up the shotgun to Jack's chin. Soon the whirring of a helicopter came toward the window beside the Infected. The sound of an RPG enveloped Jack's sound. Heat scorched his whole body as the Infected let out a cry. Jack fell to the ground and noticed the Infected was torn in half. He limped toward the window and the bright light gazed upon him. He saw Phoebe from the cockpit and she pointed toward the helipad. Jack left the room and walked on the helipad toward the copter. The gunshot wounds were now healed and Jack laid down in the cargo area. He could hear the hum of the whirring of the blade on the helicopter. Jack's eyes closed and he heard Phoebe talk. He ignored her and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Praying**

**He opens his eyes to the blaring sun; Jack Wilkes got up with a stiff groan. His gunshot wounds had took a toll on his body. He could feel the primal urge to attack, but relaxed as he felt Phoebe on his side. Apparently she looked more older then Jack and he then wondered how long its been. The clock read 4:40 p.m. He looked down and noticed that he was in a room. The window pane facing him as he got off the bed. Some freakish simulation or a relaxing paradise? Jack didn't know which to believe. He touched the cool glass and noticed one flawed detail. Wilkes's sense of touch was gone.**

**Jack glanced back at the clock and it read 4:40 p.m. again. Suddenly he heard an echo in his head. Some throbbing pain caused Jack to clench his head in pain. Someone was probing his mind. The very privacy most people want Jack didn't have anymore. All Jack could think of was pain. Yes, pain Jack thought, it has to work. Jack approached the window and clenched his fist. He piston it back and shot straight through the hard tempered glass. He could hear the breaking of bones and a faint crack. His eyes looked at the window and noticed a huge blood spot over some cracked glass. Jack then repeated the action over and over again till his right hand became a bloody pulp. The glass remained crack but still didn't break. As the adrenaline consumed Jack he saw four people over him. All wearing B.S.A.A. white scientist uniforms.**

**Finally Jack was able to break his medicated-induced coma and snatched one of the scientist. It was a blonde hair girl with large amounts of makeup on. All Jack could do was look at her. Her eyes started to form tears as she felt the pressure of his grip close more. Jack then, with all his strength, threw her out of his way and exited the test facility. All he felt was the hot blaring sun and Jack fell to his knees as the desert opens up to him.**

**He started his walk at a steady pace soon becoming fatigued. Jack stopped at some dune and rested before the hot sun. His eyes started dropping and soon heard motorcycles' engines. Then the derelict language of an unknown tribe. Jack got up slowly and saw three unarmed bikers clenching ropes and duct tape. Soon he noticed the same red eyes. Subconsciously he put his hand to his thigh, but alas no weapon of any kind. The bikers then converged on him at a quick pace, at inhuman speed. Jack dodged a knife slice to his throat and felt a pressure on his stomach. He fell back two feet from where he was standing at. Blood formed as he fell back to the ground. Blackness enveloped as he saw one of the bikers tie him down and attached the rope.**

**Rick opened his coat pocket in the hot sun. Soon every villager set their gaze upon him. He then, hastily moved to his rendezvous point. He was to supply an ally with a standard armament for two B.S.A.A. agents. One of them was the "Original Seven". 'For all I care' Rick thought. All he wanted to do was go back and find his partners. Apparently they were all gunned down one of those "Things". He cleared his head and delivered the weapons to a robed guy. After that things became shady. He felt a sharp stab in the neck as he dropped to the ground with a huge crack. All he could see before the darkness enveloped him was two black heeled boots and red eyes piercing under the hooded figure.**

**Jack woke up and noticed that he was in some fortification. The walls were bricked and had the classic cliché fashion of skeletons laying around. He then noticed a girl over in the corner huddled together. She appeared to cry in an unusual fashion. It seemed as Jack closed in she would giggle and cry at the same time. Jack's hand outreached to her and he pulled her face to him. His eyes' bulged and tears formed; the face, now undistinguishable, was carved to the point where the teeth were the only known part. It lunged on Jack as it tried to bite his whole face off.**

**The bewildered mind of Jack was no more as he slowed down. In this state of adrenaline he saw images of Phoebe, the survivors, and Rick. All of them could have been killed off by these exact creatures. He finally started to give up. Jack closed his eyes and let go of his devourer. He could feel the teeth shredding his clothing, but then he blacked out.**

**Jack woke up and noticed his entire body was covered in blood. It congealed as he tried to scrape off all the gore. He then finally recognized the mutilated body of the Devourer. Its teeth were agape and torn from its ligaments. Its body was torn piece by piece in a gruesome display. He could feel the flesh of his enemy underneath his fingernails. As Jack horrifyingly looks at his act and tries to figure out how to get out of his self imprisonment. He then heard a wall open up as he recognized one figure from his past, Phoebe.**

**Rick laid there in pain as his captor circled him. He felt something in him as his head felt like screaming echoes in his mind. His limbs started to decay and pain consumed his eyes and mouth. Soon it progressed to his chest as he felt his heart stop. At this point he was suppose to be dead but for some unknown reason these was a new virus then from Leland. It keep him alive as he felt every fiber of his human side burn away. He then felt the leather ropey form come out him everywhere. It enveloped him and crushed all that was still human. Rick officially died that day but before he died he saw his lady captor walk away and knew that what this was it cannot be stop. He final thoughts were of pain but also remembering those of his partners and that he won't be seeing them anymore. The figure that was once Rick formed a large mass of bio-organic material. It was officially a new BOW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion/Conclusion

Jack saw Phoebe and noticed that she was badly wounded. He helped her walk and noticed her chest was bleeding. Two stabs that were able to pierce Kevlar vests were not well known. He removed her vest and noticed that her lacerations weren't of man but of BOW. He knew that her fate was grim. Jack was lucky, but he wasn't sure about Phoebe. It hit him like a hard bullet and that sudden anger surmounted again. Why? Does this have to happen? Jack thought. Then he heard her voice. "Its not BOW, Jack its from before." Phoebe said.

Phoebe was walking in the dusty desert in what was to be her last mission. Her old organization she was working for merged with B.S.A.A. so now she knew everything. From the "Original Seven" to "BOW's Sites", everything that the government meant to be keep secret were here. Her nose started to flail as the wind created miniature dust bowls as she set her feet into the town. Every villager stared at her with menace. Suddenly screams erupted throughout the city as she felt a spear enter her chest from a distance. At first pain erupted into her having to pull it out but as the villagers started to swarm her, a sudden disruption caused them to turn direction. Their eyes turned red as they changed their course of actions. She fled through the city and fell down. The spear was deep in her vest as she tried desperately to push out the tipped spear with another incision. The spear fell down with a thump as the blood was soaked up by the sand. Phoebe's head started to burn as the echoes of gunshots and explosions rang out in the city. She got up and waved around in a drunken motion. Soon she fell through a hole and landed in a group of barrels. Splinters entered her as blood formed from lacerations. She got up and heard distant screams from a cell. She saw a man with large claws and a freakish tongue tearing up a group of people. Then it came after her with one of its claws and stabbed her with its razor sharp claws. Pain flashed on her face as the blood poured out. Then she was thrown out of the way as it pasted her. Soon more screams were heard. Phoebe got up and noticed her vest was torn and laid there. She got up with a grunt and pained enveloped her eyes. Soon the voice of Jack lead her to his cell and Phoebe dropped in his arms.

Jack was sitting there as Phoebe told her story. Chris Redfield was his target but now he knows his true enemy, himself. The whole source of this, Umbrella, caused all this to happen. He got up and picked Phoebe up and noticed a creature approaching them. It was familiar to the one that attacked her, it snarled as Jack stared it start in the face. It was six feet away as it prepared to lunge, Jack reached for his magnum. He counted only one bullet in the gun as their enemy approached. Soon its hellish tongue whipped his shoulder as he dropped Phoebe. A shot rang out as the creature died letting out a scream. Jack looked at his wound and noticed it already had healed. He ran over to Phoebe and checked her vitals. Soon reality struck in, Phoebe, his once friend and survivor died. Her eyes filled with sadness and white. Jack left her there and exited the room into the hell that a company had all started. His eyes blared as the sun hit him and blinded him. Jack counted hundreds of villagers with chainsaws and pick axes, their eyes blaring blood red.. They all rise and raced at him as he only grinned.

After Note: Thank you all for reading and standing through it all. This marks the end of Jack Wilkes adventure for this part, maybe.


End file.
